1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to truck covers, and more particularly pertains to a contractible tent shell truck cover wherein the same is collapsibly stored within a truck bed until utilized in extended orientation relative to the truck bed and is further removable from the truck bed and utilized as a tent organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck covers of various types is well known in the prior art. Heretofore the truck cover organizations have been limited in combination with a truck bed alone and have heretofore failed to provide the versatility and strength of construction of the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,448 to Walker sets forth an essentially polygonally configured truck bed cover that is collapsibly organized to be secured forwardly of the truck bed but fails to provide the adaptability of construction and strength of organization of the skeleton framework of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,874,72I to Tuggle sets forth a truck bed covering utilizing spaced, scissor frameworks between "U" shaped frame members to enable an accordion collapsing of the organization wherein the scissor-like side framework fails to provide the rigidity of the overlying framework linkage organization of the instant invention, and wherein the patent further fails to provide the versatility of the cover as a tent when removed from the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,539 to Cole sets forth a tonneau top for use with truck beds wherein the top is slidably mounted to spaced rails, but as in the other prior art organizations, fails to provide the multi-link organization of the instant invention and further fails to provide the removable organization of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,846 to Bourgeois sets forth a collapsible, extensible protective cover mechanism for use within a truck that is collapsible into a compressed organization forwardly of the truck bed, but as in the other patents, sets forth an organization that is permanently mounted to the truck body, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,336 to Jones sets forth a truck cap organization utilizing a plurality of rails secured to upper edges of the truck bed, and utilizes spaced links for properly spacing "U" shaped frameworks relative to one another wherein the "U" shaped frameworks are of a polygonal organization, as opposed to the arcuate "U" shaped frame members of the instant invention, and further include paired links at apex positions of the "U" shaped frame members.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved contractible tent shell truck cover as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of convenience and effectiveness in organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.